


Penumbra

by VozDelSilencio



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VozDelSilencio/pseuds/VozDelSilencio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El universo se había vuelto rojo a los ojos de Obi-Wan, observando la escena detrás de la pantalla láser. Detrás de la barrera, una lucha se desarrollaba sin él.  Y comprendió que, por mucho que lo hubiera dicho delante del consejo Jedi, no estaba preparado para separarse de su maestro. Pero ahora la bifurcación de su camino estaba ante él. Y solo de él dependía decidir qué hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solaris (NyuKeehl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/gifts).



> Dedicado a Solaris, ya que en su rol nació la idea original.  
> En este fanfic se hace referencia a eventos ocurridos en la serie de libros "El aprendiz de Jedi", al igual que más adelante saldrán personajes de esa serie.

**Capitulo 1: _Umbra_**

El universo se había vuelto rojo a los ojos de Obi-Wan, observando la escena detrás de la pantalla láser. Detrás de la barrera, una lucha se desarrollaba sin él, los sables chocaban con rapidez, a una velocidad que tan solo era reservada a los maestros en el arte de la espada. Y no podía despegar su mirada de Qui-Gon. Pensó en cómo habían llegado hasta allí, en cómo se habían separado. Si tan siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, pensó. Si no fuera por su lado cada vez que había un problema... Observó como el viejo jedi bajaba lentamente su centro de gravedad mientras la lucha continuaba, como las estocadas perdían fuerza, moviéndose una fracción de segundo más tarde de lo que deberían.

Y su mundo continuaba rojo, privándole el paso, negando su posición al lado de su maestro.

La epifanía lo golpeó, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Comprendió que, por mucho que lo hubiera dicho delante del consejo Jedi, no estaba preparado para separarse de él. Pero Qui-Gon Jinn lo había repudiado delante del mismo consejo, delante de su cara cuando le dijo que quería entrenar al joven Anakin. ¿Y no lo había repudiado desde el principio? Se dijo, recordando Bandomeer, el viaje, las minas, lo abandonó en medio de la sangrienta guerra de Melida/Daan y tan solo lo recogió después de una súplica al límite de sus fuerzas. Y Xanatos, malvado y retorcido Xanatos, se lo había advertido en cuando estuvieron a solas. Le había hablado de la traición de su maestro, de cómo lo abandonaría una y otra vez. Luego, en la desolación de Melida/Daan, un mensaje largamente enterrado en su memoria, diciendo que acabaría con el origen de su sufrimiento.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad se tragara la luz rojiza. Recordaba que ese había sido el origen. Después de frustrar los planes de Xanatos, después de empujar a Bruck por la catarata, después de haber sufrido el rechazo de los otros padawans mientras intentaba enmendar errores que no entendía y recuperar una vez más a su maestro... Se sintió perdido, solo. No podía compartir esos sentimientos con su maestro, pues lo achacaría a una falta de disciplina. Pero en su interior crecía una sala sombría en el que un niño sollozaba en un rincón.

Siguiendo designios de la fuerza, un día se encontró en los suburbios de Coruscant, lejos de la luz, lejos de los lujos de la superficie. Olvidado por todos, una cantina se camuflaba entre tiendas clandestinas. Todos los parroquianos eran anónimos, nadie hacía preguntas ni miraba dos veces al que tenía al lado. Allí se encontró con una cara familiar, de alguien que debía de estar muerto. Se sonrieron, compartieron una copas y, después de que un cómodo silencio se instaurara entre los dos, Obi-Wan le preguntó si no estaba enfadado con él.

“No puedo culparte por decidir quedarte” le contestó. “Estaba dispuesto a destruir aquel sitio para liberarte de esas cadenas, pero no contigo dentro”. Conversaron más, sincerándose, notando como aquella sala de su interior se empezaba a iluminar. “No te merece” acabó por decir su acompañante “y, si algún día necesitas un lugar al que huir, yo te tenderé la mano”.

Se habían encontrado muchas más veces, sobretodo cuando una misión había sido más dura de lo habitual. Su relación se estrechó, volviéndose más íntima.

Y una vez llegó solo a ese bar, sintiéndose más perdido de lo habitual. Y, en vez de los ojos oscuros, otro individuo le llamó la atención: un zabrak rojo que exudaba dolor y rabia. La conversación con él fue corta, intensa... y, con una sonrisa oscura, se permitió corromper todos los códigos que había seguido hasta la fecha.

Cuando volvió al templo, nadie notó su cambio, al igual que nadie se había dado cuenta de su relación con Xanatos.

Eso lo decepcionó, casi le dolió que nadie se fijara lo suficiente para ver las manchas que debían de rodearle.

Yoda lo observó con un poco más de atención y, con un movimiento súbito de su bastón, le golpeó en la espinilla, reprochándole que se distrajera tanto con el futuro o el pasado. Con una mirada, le bastó para adivinar que él no juzgaría, que simplemente daría pié a que cada uno se labrara su camino.

Y ahora la bifurcación de ese camino estaba ante él. Y solo de él dependía decidir qué hacer.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a observar la batalla. Su maestro estaba perdiendo y si esas pantallas no se abrían, la pérdida sería total. Observó el Zabrak, notó su satisfacción al luchar, al sobrepasar a un maestro jedi.

La decisión tenía que ser tomada.

Si lo habían repudiado, tan solo había una cosa que podría hacer para continuar adelante.

-¡Basta! -gritó, consiguiendo durante una fracción de segundo la atención de los combatientes. -¡No!- volvió a vociferar. El zabrak sonrió entre estocadas y el humano le mandó una señal de preocupación por sus actos.

Y ahí fue: el zabrak golpeó con la empuñadura la cara de su maestro, descolocándolo y, sonriendo de frente a Obi-Wan, hizo un trazo ascendente con el sable.

Qui-Gon no gritó, aunque hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho. Su mano cercenada cayó al suelo, junto al sable que había estado sujetando. El zabrak giró sobre sí mismo, mandando al maestro al suelo de una patada.

El sable rojo fue desactivado, mientras su dueño acechaba al jedi caído, golpeándole en el pecho con la bota para que quedara boca arriba. Miró al aprendiz, esperando los instantes que faltaban para que la pantalla se abriera. Casi podía saborear la emoción en el aire, la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir.

Cuando la pantalla se desactivó con un silbido, el zabrak sonrió, apartándose lentamente del maestro. Obi-Wan avanzó con la misma lentitud, observando a su contrincante. Y, cuando estuvo a la altura del maestro, rompió el contacto visual, mirando hacía el suelo.

La herida había sido cauterizada al instante, no había riesgo que se desangrara. Pero la mayor parte de su antebrazo estaba ausente y solo un muñón marrón sobresalía unos centímetros más abajo del codo.

Qui-Gon miró a su padawan, confuso.

-¿Obi-Wan? -preguntó con la voz queda, preguntándose porqué la lucha se había detenido, porqué el sith le había concedido espacio. Lo que vio en lo profundo de los ojos azules fue dolor.

El aprendiz negó débilmente.

-No piensas, maestro -susurró, notando como los ojos se le humedecían ante todo lo que estaba pasando- Estabas perdiendo, ¿qué habría pasado si el sith te hubiera vencido? -se arrodilló a su lado, usando sus manos para ayudar a incorporarse al hombre. Así lo podía mirar directamente a los ojos, estando en la misma altura. -¿Me hubieras pedido perdón? ¿Me hubieras confesado algún secreto? … -lo observó con intensidad, notando una lágrima bajar por la mejilla- ¿O me hubieras pedido que entrenara al chico? -Con un gesto rápido, la secó con su manga, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando. -¿Me habrías abandonado otra vez con una carga demasiado pesada? ¿verdad? -La voz se había vuelto más dura, acusando con sus palabras al mayor. Negó, esta vez con más energía, desviando su mirada unos instantes al sith, que seguía manteniendo la distancia, observando atentamente el intercambio, con la sonrisa aun persistiendo en su boca.

Hizo que Qui-Gon se tumbara, liberando su brazo.

-El chico... debe de ser entrenado -contestó el hombre, sintiendo como el pecho se le contraía. -Obi-Wan, por favor... -El joven se levantó, paseando arriba y abajo, alterado.

-El chico, el chico... -empezó a murmurar, pasándose una mano por el pelo. -Nunca demostraste tanta obstinación con los otros padawans, -se tocó varias veces el pecho con el índice.- Nunca has demostrado tanta preocupación ni siquiera por mi... ¡¿Qué lo hace especial?!-exclamó- ¿Que era un esclavo? Yo también lo fui...-todos los recuerdos de Bandomeer le volvieron de golpe, el viaje, las luchas, las muertes, la mina, la opresión... - ¡ por tus actos! -acabó, lanzando un golpe contra la rodilla del maestro con todas sus fuerzas, notando el hueso ceder. Qui-Gon dejó ir un siseo, apretando los dientes.- Le dije a Xanatos que no me traicionarías, yo confié en ti.... -una sonrisa dolorida le enmarcó el rostro. -Se lo dije una y otra vez, en Bandoomer, en Melida/Daan... Oh, claro, no lo sabías -añadió, guardándose el sable en el cinturón y expresándose con las manos- Vino antes que tú, me ofreció su ayuda y yo le rechacé, confiando en ti. Precisamente empezó todo ese estratagema para destruir el templo jedi porqué yo no estaba allí. Y luego me sirvió a Bruck en bandeja, fue su regalo al comprender que quería quedarme entre los jedis. -movió la cabeza súbitamente, dejando que otra lágrima se le escapara- Curiosamente nadie se percató de que el inocente padawan había matado a Bruck en el hervor de la batalla, todos pensaron que fue un mal paso el que situó a ese despreciable en el lecho seco de la catarata antes de que se activara. -Se rió.- Y, al final de todo, tengo que darle la razón a Xanatos, pues te faltó tiempo para dejarme de lado en Nuevo Apsolon... -Con un chasquido, le rompió la otra rodilla. Aunque no escuchó el grito que hubiera querido- Todo por la maestra Tahl, que volvió a demostrar su incompetencia, al igual que en Melida/Daan... ¿Y quién tuvo que pagar otra vez por eso...?

-Obi-Wan, lo que dices no es cierto... -interrumpió el maestro con la voz entrecortada por el dolor, siseando las palabras con los dientes apretados- el sith... te ha confundido. -Pero esas palabras tan solo hicieron que el menor soltara una risa siniestra.

-Oh, creo que hizo más que confundirme, precisamente al volver a Nuevo Apsolon creo que... ¿cómo lo pondríamos en palabras? -preguntó con ironía al zabrak, el cual se mantuvo callado. -Me mostró otro camino de la pasión, otro que Xanatos no me mostró en su día. -Los ojos de Qui-Gon se abrieron en shock. -Te perdiste mucho, maestro. No supiste ver, observar, no notaste nada de lo que transpiraba en mi lado del vínculo natural que nos une. -Se puso de pié encima del mayor, con un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo. -Pero siempre estaba dispuesto a perdonar... -acabó con un tono más suave, más triste. Se fue agachando hasta que estuvo sentado en la falda del mayor. -Por cada acto de traición, por cada desprecio.... -acabó murmurando- Todo esto se podría haber evitado -añadió con otra triste sonrisa- si tan solo me hubieras dado una muestra de afecto- subió su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del hombre, notando la áspera barba que cubría la cara.- Pedía muy poco en compensación. Si tan solo... -se acercó mucho más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Qui-Gon. -Pero eso ya pasó -acabó murmurando encima de los labios del otro-, son oportunidades perdidas. -Se alejó, agarrando su trenza de padawan con una mano- Y, ahora, esta es la última cadena que me une a ti... -la otra mano cogió el sable de su cintura, activándolo.

La trenza cayó, quedando atrapada en el puño de Obi-Wan, que se incorporó mientras su sable volvía a desactivarse.

-Adiós, Qui-Gon Jinn, vive con tus errores. -Sentenció, arrojando la trenza al hombre.- Vive tu mismo para entrenar a tu querido elegido, vive para verlo irse al lado oscuro. -Se apartó del maestro, dándole la espalda. Este empezó a moverse, intentando arrastrarse hacía su espada.

El joven miró al zabrak, que parecía estar saboreando el aire, como si hubiese un gran manjar en la sala y tan solo se pudiese captar la fragancia. A su espalda, el hombre alargó la única mano que le quedaba, girándola, llamando a la fuerza.

El sable que descansaba en el suelo se estremeció, movido un por una fuerza invisible. Pasaron unos instantes en los que no pasó nada, pero pronto el sable se levantó del suelo, volando a través del aire.

El zabrak perdió la sonrisa, activando de nuevo las espadas y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

El sable voló limpiamente a las manos de Obi-Wan, para desesperación del maestro y sorpresa del sith. El chico miró a Qui-Gon de soslayo, luego miró la espada, pero no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a avanzar, seguido de cerca por el sith, que había desactivado su sable y volvía a saborear cada expresión del maestro.

-Obi... -murmuró el hombre, arrastrándose hacia donde habían desaparecido - ¡Obi-Wan! -El grito rebotó contra las paredes, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la sala. Al igual que las dos figuras se perdieron entre el final de la lucha y la celebración de la victoria. Y cuando después de la euforia la reina ordenó que buscaran a los jedis, tan solo encontraron a un hombre herido, agarrando una trenza cortada.


End file.
